Truth or Lie
by Pharaoh Atem Of Egypt
Summary: A group of High School students learn about some strange artifacts that are off-worldly like. They also learn some of their friend, Proctor's, history. And that her family are the "protectors" of these off-world items. Is it true? Or is it all lies to try and impress her friends? Two beings suddenly show up on the spot of their argument about the artifacts. full sum inside-
1. Chapter 1

Sum: A group of High School students learn about some strange artifacts that are off-worldly like. They also learn some of their friend, Proctor's, history. And that her family are the "protectors" of these off-world items. Is it true? Or is it all lies to try and impress her friends? Two beings suddenly show up on the spot of their argument about the artifacts. Do they know about the artifacts? Could Proctor keep her friends, or will they ditch her in the end? Do these two beings have a connection to Jade, Keven and the artifacts?

rated for future language. PS: Jade is related to Jayden. Keven is related to Kevin. Jini is related to Leo...

* * *

Nina's POV

Everyone said I was a girl from the way I look. And my name. But I'm actually a boy with a girl's name. To think my parents would pick a different name. But it doesn't matter any-more. I was sitting on the cold, wet ground. Glaring up at everyone else. Jade and Mike go way back. They're like brothers, but they're not. Just wearisomely good friends from when they were babies. Me and Jini are on good terms. But we're the silent type anyway. Mandrel and Keven are like night and day. Proctor is the loner type. He doesn't say much. Jade, Me, Mike and Keven were males. Jini, Mandrel and Proctor were females.

Everyone was shivering and cold. The rain was pouring, telling us it might flood tonight. "Yo'ho Jade. Tell us again why we met here in the first place." Mandrel scoffed as he held his bookbag above his head for some type of shelter. Jade was nineteen, Mike was thirteen, I was sixteen, Keven was eighteen, Jini was sixteen and Proctor was fourteen. we were all in highschool, so we had to wear uniforms. it was the usual highschool uniform, nothing special.

Jade looked at Mandrel for a minute before doing a toothy grin. "Bec~ause Mandrel, Tom-Tom wanted to show us something of great value." Me and Jini didn't buy it.

Mandrel huffed and looked away from Jade. Mike and Keven were playing in the mud like children. "Hey Proctor, can you tell me a bit about your family history?" i asked, curious about her family. Proctor looked at me and smiled. She had deep sea colored eyes and blue curly shoulder length hair. "Well, my great-great-great-great-great grandfather made an incredibal discovery." she paused for a moment, then continued. "He had found I think five or six magic stones. And laying next to them, were some odd looking braclets that had animals and were colored.

There was a blue crystal and that braclet thingy that had some sort of lion, a white pair that had a female lion, a green pair that had an elephant, a black pair that had a wolf, a gold pair that had a bird and a pair silver that had a dragon. Then 100 years later, my great-great-great-great grandmother incountered colored beings. They were the same colors as the stuff my grandfather 100 years prior found. But more monstrus." everyone made a gasping sound. "My family was entrusted to protect these odd crystals and the things that came with."

"Omigod Proctor. Can you take us to your manshion to see them?! PLEASE." Jini and me begged at the same time. We were down on our knees begging. The crystals sounded awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, but NO!" Proctor said as she huffed and put her hands on her hips and glared at me and Jini. "Wh~y? I wanna see these crystals and stuff." Jini whinned as she starting crying. "I said no. I don't wanna show you," Proctor raised her chin up like a snobby child that wont do what their mother wants. "You're a dick, you know that, right Proctor?" Mandrel said as she sighed and looked tto the ground that was about one foot deep. "Mike, let's go on the pourch and wait until the rain lets up a bit." Jade motioned for Mike to follow him onto his patio.

Mike and Jade sat in wet rocking chairs as I was still sitting on the ground. _Bitches,_ I mentally cursed. It was now 1:18am and we were still outside. When the rain finally stopped, the water was 6 feet above my head. I stood up and the water was at the tip of my nose.

Two people showed up in a canno. They were both male and the one up front offered his hand to me, which I gladly accepted. As I was pulled into their canno, Jini and Keven came with. Keven had short black hair with dark skin. He sat behind me as the two strangers pulled us up to the house. By the time we were settled in on the patio that was somewhat under water, it was 1:38am at night.

"So what now guys?" Mandrel asked as she looked the two strangers from head to toe. "Well first things first, what are your guys' names exactly?" Jade asked, looking over at the two strangers that looked similer to himself and Keven. I looked between the four and leaned closer to Jini that was sitting next to me and said, "You know, Keven, Jade and those two strangers look a lot alike, don't they?" Jini looked at me, and nodded her agreement.

"Well our names are Jayden and Kevin." The one known as Jayden replied with a straight face. Kevin was shifting unconftorbly from where he was sitting. "Are you alright Kevin? You seem to be nervus about something." Proctor said kindly as she looked at Kevin.

Kevin shook his head and smiled kindly at Proctor. Jayden looked at Jade with an odd light in his eyes. Jade shifted unconfortably with Jayden's gaze upon him. I sighed. "What brought you two out here anyway?" I ask. Unsure how to really voice it.

Jayden's POV

I looked at the man named Jade. _Strange_, I thought. _He looks so childish..._ I look him up from head to toe. _What's this odd feeling?_ I take my gaze away rom Jade and put one of my hands over my heart. "What brought you two out here anyway?" Nina asked. I look up, Kevin surgges his shoulders. "Nothing really. We were just passing by when we saw you." I reply.


	3. AUTHER'S NOTE!

I am sorry, but I have decided to discontinue my story. 1: I don't have the base story anymore. 2: I haven't had time. 3: I decided that I didn't want it anymore...but I will still keep it posted for whoever wants to read. And I might continue if most of you say so. :) happy holidays everyone!


End file.
